Tiny Toon Adventures: Class of 2009 - Episode 1: Welcome Back
by MrZanyToTheMax
Summary: Join the Tiny Toons during their first day back at Acme Looniversity. This story and my following Tiny Toon stories take place during the 2009-2010 school year, hence the name.
1. Welcome Back

Buster Bunny woke up bright and early. "Hiya, Toonsters!" he said. "Welcome back to Acme Acres! Today's the first day back at Acme Looniversity, so get ready for some brand-new adventures coming your way."

* * *

_I know this chapter is short. It's supposed to be short. It's a wraparound like some of the actual episodes of Tiny Toon Adventures have._


	2. The Arrival of Plucky Duck

Plucky Duck was the last to arrive at Acme Loo on the first day of the school year. When he got there, however, he didn't see anyone. "Where is everyone?" he wondered. "They can't possibly be late on the first day!" He went into the lunch room. It was so dark, he couldn't see a thing! Plucky felt for the light switch. When he found it, he flipped it, and, to his surprise, there was everyone! "Surprise!" shouted Buster and Babs. "So that's where you guys were!" said Plucky. "Precisely," said Buster. "We wanted to surprise you when you got here." Then Furrball spoke up. "It was my idea." Plucky was extremely surprised. "Furrball! Out of nowhere, you talk! What happened?" A purple tornado pushed its way through the crowd. It was Dizzy Devil. "He ate my signs," explained Furrball, "and so I decided to give talking a try." "What? Me was hungry," said Dizzy. "Well, the next time you come to someone's house and they don't talk, DON'T EAT THEIR SIGNS!" said a voice from the back of the crowd. Plucky had never heard this voice before. It had somewhat of a British accent to it. "Who said that?" he asked Buster. "That was Calamity Coyote," said Buster. "Dizzy ate his signs, too," explained Babs. "Oh, my," said Hamton. "He really _must_ have been hungry." He turned to see Plucky looking through the crowd. Eventually, he stopped. "Where's Shirley?" he asked. "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you," said Buster. "Shirley left Acme Acres over the summer break. She said she was tired of having Elmyra come over every day." "But don't worry," said Babs. "We have three new students who'll be able to crack you up!" "Maybe even more than me!" said Gogo Dodo. Everyone stepped aside to reveal three toons. They all had black fur (white on their faces and feet), dog-like ears, cat-like tails, and red noses. The first toon wore a yellow turtleneck and white gloves. The second toon wore glasses, a red baseball cap, a purple shirt with orange stripes, and white gloves. The third toon had hair tufts that were higher on her head than the other toons' hair tufts. She also wore a red flower in her hair (actually just her ears), a green shirt with a blue flower on it, a red skirt, and, you guessed it, white gloves. "I'm Pakko," said the first toon. "I'm Makko," said the second toon. "And I'm Jot," said the third toon. She spoke with a Mexican accent. "That's all the surprises for now," said Buster. "Now, it's time for class!"

* * *

_I decided it would be interesting if Furrball and Calamity could talk. I had Furrball sound like he did in the episode "Duck Trek," and I had Calamity sound like Wile E. Coyote in his speaking appearances, only higher and more like Yakko. Don't ask about Shirley the Loon having left Acme Acres. I'm not telling why. I will tell you that Pakko, Makko, and Jot are the cousins of Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, who are teachers at Acme Loo now._


	3. Class Begins

_Another wraparound._

* * *

Buster, along with all the other Tiny Toons, were at their first class. The teachers were Yakko, Wakko, and Dot. "Welcome back," said Buster. "I hope you'll be interested in how we got this new episode done. In fact, that's the theme of this next cartoon!" "Join us, won't you?" added Babs.

* * *

_Yes, the Warners are now teachers at Acme Loo._


	4. The New Looney Beginning

The Tiny Toons were sitting on the steps of Acme Looniversity. "It's very interesting that our show is coming back on," said Buster, "but it's only reruns. I'd like to see new episodes." "I don't know if that'll happen," said Babs. "Sure it will," said Buster. "We'll make them ourselves! We did when Tiny Toons was first created." "The problem is," said Plucky, "no one seems to remember us." "No one except the fans," said Buster. "There are still Tiny Toon fans out there, and we'll go to one of them and make the new episodes there!" Everyone cheered. Everyone, that is, except Montana Max. "What's wrong, Monty?" asked Babs. "You'll still be in it. In fact, we may even let you catch us for a change!" That put a change in Monty's mood. Meanwhile, Gogo went inside Acme Loo and put all the Looney Tunes that were there in a suitcase. Then he went back outside. "Is everyone ready?" asked Buster. "Yes, we are!" everyone said. "Good," said Buster, "because here we go!" With that, all the Tiny Toons jumped outside of the picture of Acme Acres, which Gogo folded up and put in the suitcase. While the suitcase was open, Yoyo Dodo jumped in, followed by Yakko, Wakko, and Dot. Meanwhile, Buster picked up an empty sheet of paper and folded it into a paper airplane big enough for all the Tiny Toons (and Gogo's suitcase). They jumped on the plane, and it took off! An hour later, the plane crashed on a door and landed. "Is everyone here?" asked Buster. "Everyone except Shirley," said Plucky. "She must've fallen off when we turned at Albuquerque," said Buster. Then, someone opened the door, and the Tiny Toons went in. They saw a TV playing Tiny Toon Adventures, much to their delight. "This must be a fan's house," said Buster. The Tiny Toons made their way into a different room. "And this must be the fan's room," said Babs. "How do you know that?" asked Plucky. "Here's a picture of Gogo," said Babs, pointing to a huge stack of paper. "Wow," said Buster. "This guy's an artist!" "Should I unpack?" asked Gogo. "Certainly," said Buster, and Gogo opened the suitcase, and the Looney Tunes and Warner Siblings came out. Gogo then unfolded the drawing of Acme Acres and jumped into it. "We'll meet you at Acme Loo!" Buster told him. "You were hoping to add new characters," he asked Calamity Coyote. "What did you have in mind?" "I didn't have any particular characters in mind," said Calamity. He looked through some drawings in the stack and came across some drawings that looked similar to the Warner Siblings. He showed everyone the pictures. They were pictures of Pakko, Makko, and Jot. "I brought along the Acme Cartoon Kit," he said. "Allow me to demonstrate." With that, Calamity took a blank piece of paper and drew Pakko, Makko, and Jot using the pen and paints from the Acme Cartoon Kit. Pakko, Makko, and Jot jumped off the paper. "Hello," said Pakko. "I'm Pakko Warner." "I'm his brother, Makko," said Makko. "And I'm their sister, Jot," said Jot. "We're Yakko, Wakko, and Dot's cousins," they said together. "Nice to meet you," said Buster. "I'm Buster Bunny." "And I'm Babs Bunny," said Babs. "No relation," they said together. Then, Buster and Babs jumped into the drawing of Acme Acres, followed by everyone else, just as the fan came in. And that's how this new episode was done!

* * *

_I know I said I wouldn't tell you why Shirley left Acme Acres, but I decided to anyway. She fell off the plane when the Tiny Toons turned at Albuquerque, which Bugs frequently makes a wrong turn at. Also, Yoyo Dodo, the original Dodo from Porky in Wackyland and Gogo's father, makes an appearance._


	5. Animation 101

Buster stood at the door of the animation class. Makko could be seen inside, watching "Porky in Wackyland." "Hiya, toonsters," said Buster. "Welcome to Animation 101. The entire class has started making cartoons for the Animation Festival later in the school year. Let's see what ideas they're coming up with!"

* * *

_The animation class is from the episode "Animaniacs!" This time, Plucky isn't skipping it, and Monty isn't taking it because of what happened before. Everyone else is, though._


	6. Zany to the Max!

The students were busy making their films. Some were making hand-drawn films; others, like Makko, were using a computer to make their films. Furrball, Calamity, Beeper, and Lightning Rodriguez were making a film together. It was about Calamity and Furrball chasing Beeper and Lightning, who were racing. Gogo's film was very wacky, unlike what he did before. Plucky was making a film featuring himself, Hamton, and Marcia the Martian. "Fortunately," he said, "I didn't skip class this time." The only one who wasn't making a film was Montana Max. "What?" he said. "No one even _liked_ my last one!" Yakko, Wakko, and Dot entered the classroom to check on the students and how they were progressing. The first one they looked at was Makko. He had various pictures of cats on the wall around his computer, the Zlappy SQ6. "They're for my film," he explained. Next, the Warner siblings looked at Dizzy's film. "Dizzy eat world again," he explained. Wakko was familiar with Dizzy's last film. He always laughed at Dizzy's impression of Porky Pig at the end. The next film the Warners looked at was Hamton's. "My film's about food that tries to eat me," he said. Meanwhile, Calamity, Beeper, Furrball, and Lightning were working on their film. "Furrball," asked Calamity, "do you mind animating the characters?" "Darn it, Calamity," said Furrball, "I'm a Tiny Toon, not an animator!" "Fine," said Calamity. "I'll animate them." Then Beeper spoke up. "I hope that it is not too late. Is there something I can animate?" "You and Lightning can animate your characters," replied Calamity. "I'll do myself and Furrball, but only because Furrball..." "And how are you doing?" asked Yakko. "Good," said Calamity. "As long as I don't animate the characters," said Furrball. The Warners laughed. "Gogo," asked Dot, "what's your film about?" "It's basically about what goes on in Wackyland," Gogo explained. "And you, Elmyra?" asked Yakko. "Mine's about what my mice do when I'm at school," said Elmyra. "How do you know what they do while you're here?" asked Wakko. "I set up a video camera in my room and started recording when I left." "Then you know they try to take over the world every day," said Dot. "They do?" asked Elmyra. "Whoa, dumber than advertised," said Dot. "Moving on!" said Yakko.

* * *

_This is the first time Furrball says his catchphrase (unless you count "Duck Trek"): "Darn it, (character name), I'm a Tiny Toon (or whatever job his character has in a cartoon), not a/an (a different job)!" I had Beeper talk like Road Runner did in the comics. The name of Makko's computer, the Zlappy SQ6, references Slappy Squirrel. The name is also written in a cursive font, making the Q look like a 2, making a reference to the number 26 (my favorite number). And yes, Elmyra still has Pinky and the Brain as pets, and they still try to take over the world._


	7. Stay Tiny Tooned!

Stay Tiny Tooned for the next episode, where we'll meet three new students at Acme Loo, and each one will star in their own cartoon!

* * *

Gag credit:

**Character inspired by the author:**

**Makko**

* * *

End tag:

**Buster:** Say goodnight, Babs.

**Babs:** Goodnight, Babs.


End file.
